Un nada siempre es algo
by Minako992
Summary: Los recién casados van a vivir una nueva aventura, la luna de miel. ¿Qué será ese "nada" que preocupa tanto a la princesa? Narrado desde la perspectiva de Eugene.


Antes que nada los personajes pertenecen a Disney y todas las mentes brillantes que nos permitieron conocer esta hermosa historia. Lo que presentaré a continuación es un OneShot.

 **Un "Nada" siempre es "algo"**

Después del pequeño desastre en el pueblo que habían ocasionado la rana y el caballo, prácticamente la grandiosa celebración se redujo a realizar mi presentación como futuro soberano del reino de Corona, el baile de recién casados frente a algunas personas del pueblo, luego recibimos las felicitaciones de los familiares lejanos y amigos cercanos a la familia real, obviamente algunos los conocí anteriormente y sabía sus comentarios respecto a mi persona y la celebración, no todos los días se casa un vil ladrón con la princesa perdida de un reino. Yo había invitado (por insistencia de mi actual esposa) a los chicos del "Patito Modosito", los cuales contrastaban completamente con los demás invitados, también me sorprendió ver a los hermanos Stabbington en la ceremonia llorando, pero ninguno de ellos representaban mi familia.

La única persona que, de ahora en adelante, podía llenar ese vacío que dejaron en mí desde niño es la chica que está a mi lado en el carruaje, mi hermosa castaña de cabello corto, observé sus ojos verdes con un brillo de emoción, ilusión y algo más, creo que es… ¿Temor?

-Estás preciosa-dije sonriéndole.

-Gracias-se limitó a decir. Rapunzel suele ser muy elocuente, pensaba que estaría saltando de felicidad después de casados.

-¿Estás bien, preciosa?-dije acariciando su mejilla-¿Te pasa algo?

-Nada-dijo volteando-estoy bien.

La única vez que había visto esa mirada de terror fue cuando se escapó de la torre, cuando comenzó nuestra aventura. Pero no estaba escapando de nadie, no estaba rompiendo ninguna regla, entonces…

-¿Qué tienes, preciosa?-intenté una vez más.

-Nada, Eugene-volvió a observarme- ¡Nada!

Entendí claramente lo que significaba esto: le pasaba algo. Obviamente ese "algo" no quería que lo supiera, "algo" que pensaba que no comprendería. Decidí que ella me lo comentaría en su momento, no debo presionarla.

Después de un tiempo por el camino volteó a verme y agarró mi mano con la de ella, luego me besó inocentemente, pero poco a poco empecé a volver el beso más apasionado. En ese momento sentí algo húmedo en mi oído, rápidamente me separé de mi adorada esposa, por su cara supuse que no debía entender mi repentino comportamiento. Cuando volteé en mi hombro derecho estaba el camaleón de Rapunzel.

-¿Qué hace la rana aquí?-dije intentando limpiar mi oído de cualquier resto de saliva del animal.

-Pascal-dijo mi mujer con total calma.

-No, princesa. Me llamo Eugene-dije en un tono molesto, sabía que se refería al nombre de su mascota.

-Eugene, lo traje porque nunca nos hemos separado-dijo acercando el animal a su cachete el cual correspondió a la muestra de afecto de mi princesa.

-Rapunzel...-dije mientras hacía rápidamente unas conexiones en mi cerebro-¿va a estar en nuestra primera noche como esposos?- ella abrió los ojos, luego evitó mi mirada y empezó a sonrojarse. Ese era el "algo" de hace un rato: nuestra primera noche, juntos-Preciosa, Pascal no puede estar con nosotros todo el tiempo.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó mientras acariciaba su camaleón-él se porta bien, Eugene.

-No lo dudo-dije observando al animal-pero la luna de miel es para nosotros dos-el camaleón empezó a asentir-mira, Pascal me apoya-dije agradeciendo que el animal nos entendiera.

-Pero…-agarré su cara entre mis manos.

-Princesa, no te voy a hacer daño-terminé colocando un beso en su frente para evitar tener saliva en mi oído. Ella no comentó nada más, solo me dedicó una sonrisa y se dispuso a ver el camino.

Cada cierto tiempo pasábamos por pueblos alejándonos más del castillo, Rapunzel y yo sonreíamos y saludábamos, desde el carruaje, a los pueblerinos, quienes parecían tan contentos como nosotros. Cerca de las cinco de la tarde llegamos a nuestro destino: un hermoso lago con un muelle que conducía a muchos botes sobre cada uno estaban unas pequeñas casas, todo de madera, de lo más pintoresco.

-¡Qué bonito!-dijo mi hermosa Rapunzel. En ese momento se acercaron un hombre y una mujer, ambos mayores.

-Bienvenidos al "Boat Resort", sus majestades-dijo haciendo la reverencia correspondiente, me puedo acostumbrar a esto- Gretel y yo-dijo señalando a su mujer y a él mismo-somos los dueños.

-Un placer-dijo mi esposa-Es hermoso este lugar-comentó muy entusiasmada.

-Si quieren les ofrecemos un pequeño tour por las instalaciones-yo quería negarme, solo quería quitarme la casaca tipo militar que llevaba puesta, pero sabía que no era lo correcto, así que asentí mientras Rapunzel contestaba con un alegre sí, para luego tomar mi mano.

Nos mostraron donde estaba la recepción, era una pequeña casa en tierra firma con el letrero de "Recepción" fácil de deducir, luego pasamos a una edificación de dos pisos en la entrada nos esperaban los empleados los cuales nos dedicaron una reverencia, nos informaron que ahí había restaurante, taberna y diversas tiendas (espero no visitar). Después fuimos conducidos por el muelle hasta el último botecito.

-Ésta es su habitación, equipada con cocina y algunos víveres, esperamos que disfruten de su estancia en el lugar-comentó la señora Gretel entregándome una llave-por cierto, todo el lugar fue reservado por los reyes.

-Comentaron que mañana vendrán-agregó su esposo- con una comitiva a verificar…- no consiguió palabras, sabía a lo que se refería y observé de reojo a Rapunzel, ella ladeó la cabeza a la derecha, no tiene idea-bueno… a verificar que todo salió bien-dijo sonriéndome con picardía.

-Muchas gracias-dije de forma educada-¿podría la rana ocupar una habitación propia?-dije señalando a Pascal. Los dueños solo me miraron extrañados. Lo lamento no podré acercarme mucho a mi esposa si el animal está con nosotros.

\- Bueno, sí-dijo extrañado mientras me entregaba otra llave.

Cuando se retiraron lo suficiente miré a mi esposa, estaba aterrada. Esto será muy difícil.

-Princesa, Pascal debe dormir en otro bote-dije mientras extendía mi mano al reptil, el subió hasta mi hombro-él lo entiende, Rapunzel-ella me vio y asintió. Me dirigí al bote vecino al nuestro.

-Pascal-dije mientras abría la puerta-sabes que Rapunzel ahora es mi esposa, no sientas que quiero apartarlos, pero necesitamos privacidad-cuando terminé de abrir la puerta él bajo de mi mano, atravesó parte de la estancia hasta pasar por la puerta que comunicaba la sala con la habitación y se dirigió a la cama-luego vendré a verte-él me indicó que me retirara con la pata- Me sorprende lo inteligente que puedes llegar a ser-dije acariciando un poco su cabeza antes de salir. Caminé por el muelle que conducía a mi Rapunzel, cuando llegué a la puerta de nuestro… ¿bote-habitación? La toqué.

-Princesa ¿puedo pasar?-comenté mientras abría la puerta, conseguí el lugar un poco en penumbras, esta vez pude dedicarme a observar la sala la cual constaba de un sofá, una mesa de café y un mueble individual, continué mi camino por la cocina con despensas y un mesón con las sillas dispuestas frente a una gran ventana que dejaba observar el inmenso y hermoso lago, mañana llevo a Rapunzel en un botecito a remar. Continué mi camino y me conseguí con la puerta de la habitación, toqué para luego entrar sin esperar respuesta.

-Preciosa ¿dónde es…?-no pude continuar la pregunta, frente a mí estaba la imagen más hermosa y excitante del mundo, mi joven esposa dejaba de lucir su vestido de novia y ahora tenía un hermoso corsé de tono rosa pastel con un delicado lazo negro en el frente, justo entre sus pechos.

-M…mamá-dijo titubeando un poco-me dijo que debía estar así para cuando estuviéramos solos en la habitación-dijo más roja que un tomate, yo no podía evitar observarla; el corsé moldeaba cada curva de mi Rapunzel, debía buscar el poco autocontrol que poseía.

-Rapunzel-mi voz sonó más grave de lo que deseaba, pude ver como ella dio un paso hacia atrás-no quiero asustarte, pero ¿sabes lo que va a pasar?

-Bueno, sí. Mamá dijo que te complaciera-dijo de forma inocente, mientras yo me acercaba.

-Claro, princesa. ¿Sabes cómo?

-No, pensaba que tú me dirías-dijo observando al piso, cuando llegué junto a ella sostuve su barbilla con mi dedo índice.

-Preciosa, el piso no tiene la respuesta que buscas-colocó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, luego acerqué mi boca a su oído para susurrar-yo sí.


End file.
